Cxlvxn
Calvin (born ), better known online as Cxlvxn (or Cal), is an American Minecraft YouTuber who predomenantly uploads Survival Singleplayer and PvP. Calvin is well known for his old Survival Games videos, exposing videos and RLCraft Series, which are some of his most popular videos. Calvin surpassed 100,000 subscribers around October 10 and suprassed 200,000 subscribers only 2 weeks later. Calvin almost had his channel terminated in early July due to fraudulent copyright strikes. Personal Life Calvin was born March 13, 1998. He is African-American and lives in the United States with his family. YouTube Career Cxlvxn created his YouTube channel on December 15, 2015 under the name 'RodTricked' and his first upload was two days later. Cxlvxn's channel mainly consisted of his Survival Games commentaries and videos. On April 19, 2016 Calvin gained his first 1,000 subscribers. Throughout 2016 Calvin uploaded Survival Games and started to upload PotPvP. On 2017 Cxlvxn widened his variety of Minecraft videos and began to do more PotPvP, UHC and Hypixel videos. He managed to reach a 1,000 winstreak in UHC Duels on Hypixel and uploaded highlights of acheiving the winstreak. The videos of the winstreak became the most popular videos on his channel. He ended 2017 with 7,000 subscribers. 2018 took a hit on Calvin's channel. His growth was steady, he was barely growing nor decreasing, and some videos struggled to reached 1,000 views. His videos were alot more random in 2018, with no set gamemode or game he would consistently upload. He created many expose videos during 2018 which led to some controversy. However, 2019 came and Calvin's channel started to grow again. His videos were still fairly random, but most of them consisted of PvP. Calvin surpassed 10,000 subscribers around January 2019 and surpassed 20,000 subscribers on August 20. During October, Calvin experienced substantial growth from his RLCraft series. Cal gained over 175,000 subscribers in October and 50,000 subscribers in November. Within two months his sub count of 27,700 launched to 256,000, almost multiplying his sub count by x10. RLCraft On September 22, Cxlvxn uploaded his first RLCraft video on his channel called 'RLCraft isn't hard (#1)' Around a week later, this video began to blow up along side his channel. Within a week Calvin went from 26,400 subscribers to 91,600. His first RLCraft video was also the first video on his channel to surpass 1 million views and is now the most popular video on his channel with more than 3M views. His RLCraft series is still going and currently has more than 16 episodes which have all generated more than 9M views. Controversies BaccaChan Guild On Mid-August 2018, Calvin called the Baccachan Guild (now disbanded) for cheating in Hypixel Duels to gain a leaderboard spot. From then on, the guild began to harass, ddos and stream snipe Calvin. On August 27 2018, Cxlvxn uploaded the video 'ENDING HYPIXEL'S #1 DUELS GUILD (Exposed) DDOSSING, CHEATING, HARASSMENT,' where he explained how the guild would constantly harass and stream snipe him. He also explained how the guild managed to obtain Calvin's IP, and he would be hit offline everytime he streamed. The guild also attempted to dox Cxlvxn, but the dox was proven false by Cxlvxn on the expose video. The guild has since been disbanded. BoehSpam On October 21, 2018, Cxlvxn made a video exposing fellow Minecraft YouTuber BoehSpam for opening a Vape GUI (Minecraft Hacked Client) h his stream. Cal claimed that the Vape GUI was simply a picture Boeh overlayed on his stream, and that he never actually cheated. Cal also claimed that Boeh planned it all out to gain more views and subscribers, which backfired. Only a day later after the expose video was released, Cxlvxn uploaded another video about BoehSpam where he showed private Twitter DMs of Boeh saying 'I live in Haddonfield if you got beef we can fight it out.' However, the fight did not happen as Boeh blocked Cal on Twitter. Identity Theft On Febuary 19, Calvin was browsing Twitter when he noticed one of his close friends was suspended on Twitter. He contacted his friend and he said that his account was falsely suspended by a verified account that was hacked and gave Cal the hacker's twitter. Cal replied to one of the hacker's tweet and said 'What's your problem' and the hacker simply replied with 'and ur next.' Cal blocked him and the next day his twitter (not @ignCalvin) was suspended for impersonation. Calvin makes a new twitter. On Febuary 21, Tampa's mayor Bob Buckhorn's twitter was compromised by the hacker that got Calvin suspended. The hacker's first tweet on the mayor's twitter framed Cxlvxn along with meeZoid and SheepKiller for hacking the twitter accoun t.The account then started tweeting extremely offensive, racist and sexist tweets on the account. The hacker also managed to hack Cxlvxn's Facebook and phone account. Him and his distant relatives were also pizza bombed by the hacker. Cxlvxn has uploaded 3 videos about the situation, with one of them being unlisted. In one of the videos Calvin claimed he sent all the hackers information to the police for an arrest. Since now the hacker's twitter has been suspended and the controversy has died down. False Copyright Strikes Between June 29 and July 3, 'McCaig Brittney' sent four copyright strikes to Cxlvxn's channel for infringement of copyright. All of these strikes were fraudelent and all content belonged to Cxlvxn. Since Calvin received four copyright strikes, his channel was going to be terminated within 7 days. In order to appeal the decision made by the claimant, Calvin had to send all his personal information to the claimant (this included his phone number, full address etc.) Only two days after he filed the appeal, he was swatted by the hacker. Calvin managed to get his channel back and later uploaded a video explaining the situation and how YouTube's copyright system was broken. Around mid August, YouTube sued Christopher Brady (aka, cbrady350) for abusing Calvin's personal information given by the DMCA to engage in swatting. Chris was also being sued for using different internet personnas to send fraudelent strikes to others' channels. Chris was also sued for extorting two other YouTubers by abusing the copyright system. Before the lawsuit Calvin had suspicions that Chris was behind the false strikes. Minemen Club Calvin is an admin of the popular Minecraft PotPvP server Minemen Club and he has made multiple videos on the server. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers